


The Walls Have Ears

by SweetScone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans overhears you having some fun, alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Have Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Short little smut I felt like writing to take a break from my multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Please enjoy :)!

Did you really think he couldn’t hear you through the walls separating your rooms? He couldn’t believe just how loud you were being. Maybe you thought he was out? It’s true that he had a tendency to sneak about the house –and most other places for that matter- undetected, but still, you could certainly learn to be warry. What if it was Papyrus that heard you? Considering his innocent nature, he’d probably be busting in your room at the moment, thinking you were in some kind of excruciating pain.

The truth was far from it though: your moans of pleasure reverberated through the hollow space between the walls, magnifying the depth of your cries. He cursed at the fact that both of your beds bordered the same corresponding side in your respective rooms, something that usually didn’t cause any trouble, as you both lead tranquil lives and nights –or at least he thought for the first couple of months you had begun to live with them. It wasn’t long before he uncovered your tendency to assuage your needs in the evening, sometimes in the morning, sometimes at night, often several times in the same run. At times he’d even detect the faint buzzing of toys as you whined wantonly and carelessly.

Certainly, he could move his bed or even approach you delicately if the act disturbed him so, but in all honesty, more than the laziness plaguing him, he actually enjoyed listening to your depraved noises: he’d sometimes imagine that you produced them especially for him. How could he not entertain the idea, seeing –hearing- as how intense your moans clamored relentlessly in your room? Truthfully, the only reason he half-halfheartedly complained to himself was to ease the slight guilt rooting in his rib cage as he silently reciprocated your actions.

With precise but hurried motions, he slid down the material of his shorts to his craned knees, laying his head back on the soft surface of his pillow. He listened for a while more at the melody of your plaintive sobs, relishing the _ohs_ and _ahs_ and _oh Gods, yes_ proliferating from your mouth. Moments later he willed his magic to life, imperceptible vibrations drumming against the barren cavities of his calcified skeleton. His shaft stood ready to attention, already fully erect and pulsing madly with desire.

He closed his eyes to concentrate on the fluctuations of your voice as he started pumping his cock shallowly. He pictured your face in his mind, contorting with the jolts of pleasure, a pleasure he himself would be delivering upon you. He envisioned the soft, naked curves of your body presented to him, offered willfully to the markings of his teeth and swiping of his tongue.

_Oh, fuck, yes! That’s it, just there!_

Your pleading tone spurred him on, making him tighten his hold on his precum-coated dick. The otherworldly essence leaked by his swollen shaft caused him to shiver and rattle as he continued his ministrations, twisting his bony hand slightly as he reached the base of his cock, the pressure unraveling blissfully as he reached his tip, palming the head with the smooth surface of his bones, fantasizing your tongue lapping wildly at his width. He grunted at the image of your mouth engulfing the length of his cock, descending slowly until you swallowed him whole while you kept your eyes fixated on him.

He now took his conjured dick in his full hand, guiding it up and now at an almost savage pace. Soon he was the one cursing under his breath, still remaining quiet as he stayed considerate of your presence.

_Ah, for God’s sake!_

What he would give to be fucking you hard into your mattress right now, _fuck!_ He’d take you so fiercely you wouldn’t even think about tempting him with your shameless cries for nights to come. He’d ravage your hole until the shreds of his name would be the lone sounds eluding your mouth. His cock would plunge so ruthlessly into your cunt that you’d come with his every thrust, your mouth drooling uncontrollably as your face pressed down on the bed. He’d lift you up roughly by fisting your hair as he fucked you mercilessly from behind, your ass meeting his hips in the most obscene of clashes. He’d bury his dick balls-deep into your abused mound, groaning dirty names unto your ear until you had to beg him to keep moving, to keep _boning_ you, hard and fast.

And he’d comply eagerly.

_Ah, shit._

He was growing so close. His summoned appendage kept twitching and throbbing, on the verge of release. His hand coaxed it faster and faster, closer and closer. He could still hear the rising pitch of your moans, your peak also nearing. He maintained the invocation of your mouth around his swelling girth, your lips sucking at him earnestly. With a hissing whisper of your name, he came into his hand, his seed shooting and dripping in the creases of his bony fingers still tugging at the hardness of his limping cock while you also rode out your own orgasm while crying your bliss.

He huffed shamefully, reprimanding himself for failing to resist yet again. Pulling his shorts back on as the evidence of his sinful crime vanished with threads of sparkling smoke, he laid defeated on his bed, ready to let sleep wash off the guilt of his actions. His relief was short-lived, though.

_Nnnnh, ah,yes…_

_Ah, just a bit more –Ah!_

Sans cursed again silently as he brought the pillow on his skull, trying uselessly to drown out your sensual noises.

This would be one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)!
> 
> You perverts.


End file.
